Once Upon a Time
by CainaStarsong
Summary: Once Upon a Time, Matt was first. There was no Near, and no Mello. And poor Matt was miserably bored. Until Mello came. M&M Fic eventually. Me owny nothing.
1. Meet Mello

The thing about teachers? They're always managing to bother me. I cannot just sit around playing Mario ever, can't sit around and play foreign games, can't sit and play Zelda.

"Matt! Matt?" My teacher, a dumpy lady with frizzy hair dyed red, yelled at me. Damn it.

"Yesh, Senora Salinas?" I said, glancing up from my black GameBoy. I never go anywhere without one. Great tool against boredom. Great tool for blocking out anything. Except Senora Salinas. She has a high-pitched voice that penetrates my mind, which is a hard feat. I'm rather accomplished at blocking teacher's voices

The teacher frowned at me. She'd never liked me, just because I'm probably better at Spanish than her. If this is a school for genius, then why the idiotic teachers? Honestly. "Necesitas reportar a la officina immediatamente, por favor."

Normally, being called to Roger's office would ensue a collective "Ooooooooo!" from students, but seeing as it's me, no one does anything. They stare at me. Because I'm Matt.

Because I'm Matt.

That makes me different. Because I'm first. I don't even try – I could be god-damn last, and I wouldn't care. Some other kid could be first. Linda, or Apple, or even Mic. I don't care who. I am perfectly happy with not trying. Happy with teachers pulling me out to the hall and telling me in hushed tones that I'm going to go no where and try harder! Shape up, Matt, you're a good kid!

Like telling me that will make me try harder. As a Wammy's kid, I have perks once I turn 18 and actually leave. We're not allowed to leave before, but some kids do. Jump out a window and poof. You never ever find them again. 16 years old and you choose your specialty, and you're never seen in normal classes again.

I'll choose computers. Probably. I should decided, in a little more than 3 years, I'll be 16 and have to choose. I'm 13.

The door opened. I'd been so occupied that I hadn't noticed my feet had stopped moving because they'd taken me right to Roger's door. I've been here enough times in the past to know the hall by memory.

"Oops." I commented, taking the door from Roger and stepping inside, pitching my backpack over the back of the chair I always occupy. Or rather, I occupy the back. I don't like Roger enough to sit in his chairs, so I lean over the back of them lazily.

Today, my bag is thrown on the ground. I made no move to pick it up. "Oops." I repeated, "Do we have a newcomer. New roomie? Lemme get a good look at you, roomie." I leaned my head over to face a halo of long, silky blonde hair. "A girl, Roger?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Fuck you, I'm a guy!" The voice coming from the chair was telling the truth. It turned around and glared at me with ice blue eyes. Eyes that burned like fire. Eyes that wanted something. Eyes that would achieve something.

"Or not." I said.


	2. Tours

A/N I have a plan for this, I'm just not sure how to make it all work! gah!

Disclaimer: does anyone even put these anymore? I own nothing! except Apple? Well, no. I don't even really own Apple. Damn. I DO OWN MIC THOUGH! mwahahaaha

* * *

Apparently, I'd been given the rest of the day off to show the new kid around Wammy's. Sweet, right? Wrong. Newbie has some serious temper problems.

"Fuck off. I can figure my way around this stupid orphanage myself!"

"Language, language. Those hoping to be the next L should keep their mouths clean!" I said. Even as I say that, I know I'm an idiot. I swear like a sailor when the occasion calls for it. But I'm not hoping to be the next L. I start opening the door the cafeteria. "Cafeteria. Not important. You can get food from the Cook through that door when it's not mealtime."

He glared at me. After only ten minutes, I've realized glaring is his normal expression. "Can I get chocolate?" he asked, his glare lessing a tiny amount with the promise of sweet brown bars.

"Providing you watch your mouth and don't glare at Cook."

"Can we get some now?" he asked, ignoring my remark on watching his language around the cook. She's stout, and scary, and she has little patience for swearing. And she has a huge wooden spoon to hit people on the head with.

"Sure." I threw open the door. Cook wasn't there, so I grabbed a bar of the counter. "Here ya go, Mello. Come on, we're still touring."

I showed him the library, which he liked, and the classrooms. I pointed out camera locations, so if he wanted he could glare at those until he seriously freaked out the people who watched this or it broke under the force of his gaze. "No blind spots on the cameras." I told him. "This is our room."

"I'm sharing a room with you?" he asked, slight disgust in his voice. Apparently, his chocolate-induced bliss had worn off. When I had first given him the chocolate, he'd been on Cloud 9. So the kid is seriously in love with chocolate. Good to know.

"Yes." I told him, "I'm the only one without a roommate at the moment."

"Why just you?"

"Because my last roommate decided he couldn't cope and almost killed himself." I said unemotionally. "His name was...Mic? He's rooming with Apple now. Frankly, I'm sure I was a way batter roommate. But hey. If I stressed the kid I, then I stressed the kid out."

I ignored Mello's open mouth. He'd have to get used to near-deaths if he wanted to survive.

The room is large, and clean enough. There's a jacket over the chair and my video games wires and tangled, but the conditions of living are quite good. Mello doesn't think so, apparently. He opened his mouth to say something, but I simply pointed at the side of the room that's his. His bed, his night stand, his chest of drawers, and he stomped over and lay down on the sheets.

I take this opportunity to study him. He's about the same height as me, but he's skinny enough to have starved himself on the streets for a year. His hair, which at first seemed blonde, is actually more brown - but that might be dirt.

I simply played Mario on my GameBoy until dinner. Once the bell rang, I saved my game and realized something. "Mello?"

"What?" he asked grumpily, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"It's dinner. Did you already decide your classes?"

"No."

"Then you can go to Roger in the morning." I told him, opening the door. "Come on, if we hurry we can keep the chair." I normally sit alone in the lunchroom at the only two-person table in the corner, and usually a giggling group of girls take it and ogle.

Not today though. Today, the biggest bully in the school, Apple, has taken the extra chair just a few moments before Mello could claim it as his own. Ah.

"Apple, give me the chair please." I said, tilting my head at him.

Apple is tall, with brown eyes and brown hair. I've heard girls describe it as caramel before. I hate caramel. "No." he said after a moment. His grin spread, and he's got some serious dental problems which just makes it...kinda gross.

Before I can even do anything else, Mello jumped on him and started pulverizing him. For a second Apple's feet lifted right off the ground as the sheer force named Mello started slamming his fists into Apple's face. I stood by, fascinated for a few minutes, but Apple is second, right after me, and I'm going to assume Roger will kill Mello if Mello hurts Apple all that much.

It was pretty hard to force myself to help for a second, since I don't like Apples all that much either, but I lifted Mello off poor Apple by his generic black shirt. He turned on me and punched me. Fuck.

I dropped him, jerking back so his fist only clipped my chin. "The hell?" I asked him. I'd never been a profound speaker.

"Why did you stop me!?" Mello screamed, grabbing me by the striped shirt. I liked this shirt. He'd batter not rip it.

"It'd be bad if you killed Apple. And his friend over there was about to join the fight. And as much as I think I like you, there is no way in hell that I'm gonna get in a fight for you. I'm already in a bad spot with Roger."

Mello growled at me. Literally makes the noise in the back of his throat. He _growled_.

Shit. Mello launches himself onto me. Ouch.

* * *

A/N The first few chapters are short, but they'll get longer, I promise!


	3. Gamer

A/N Chapter. Getting hard to work on this, I'm on...what's the word for less than normal? A cut-back. A diet. Either way, I can't get on the computer for all that long. Why? Why must I be so unlucky?

Disclaimer: me no own. me wish i own. but me no own.

* * *

I pressed my hand against my nose, stopping the flow of blood. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to pinch my nose or tilt my head back, because who really knows that kinda stuff? Like, really knows 100% sure? But anyway, I've been in my share of fights, and pinching it always worked well enough.

What kinda genius am I, not knowing what's better for my health?

Mello looks worse than I do. I've only got a bloody nose, and some huge bruises. And a black eye. He's got a whole list of wounds. Sprained wrist, bloody nose, black eye, split lip. He's sure that Apple gave him the worst of it. It's probably true. When have I ever hurt anyone? I mean, besides a video game character.

Mello's glaring at me again, but I don't mind all that much. I've successfully received the chair and lunch. The desert is something chocolate, I didn't catch the name but passed it over to Mello anyway.

He stopped glaring.

So does this mean his addiction is chocolate? That can't be healthy. Though I can't judge. I'm not very healthy in general, and L's just loaded with sugar obsession. Chocolate's probably healthier than all of L's junk. Not as healthy as Apple's apple obsessions.

Note to self: rambling in my head when Mello's talking to me will earn me a thwack on the head. Damn it.

"Matt! Are you paying attention?"

"No."

"Why not?" Mello demanded, shoving his spoon into his chocoalte dessert.

"I was...thinking about Japan." I improvised.

"What the hell is in Japan?"

"Japanese school girls. Tea. Kimonos. Trains. Video games. Amazing video games. Anime conventions. Pokemon." I smiled as I listed everything. I'm such a nerd, really. "That place where I got my goggles. That place where I got my Zelda t-shirt."

Mello stared at me with disgust. "You're a...gamer?" he spat the word out as if it was dirty. Despite all his other foul language. Hypocrite.

I nodded at him. "A gamer, and a person, and a Wammy's child, and a boy, and a smoker, and a bored, bored, bored child." I said all in one breath.

Mello smirked. "We'll fix your boredom soon enough."

We did, in fact, fix my boredom problem. Just so you know, never let Mello have soda. Ever. Especially not Coke. He literally bounces off the walls. Good thing to know.

Also, if you eat his chocolate, he will try and strangle you. With his own two hands. I pity the people who snatched a bar out of his hands thinking he would just ignore them. Even after what happened with Apple. No one seems to get his huge temper problems.

And another thing? He is seriously obsessed with becoming number 1. I might go down. I haven't mentioned my number 1 rank to him, just in case he's holding a grudge, but really. I might go down!

I'm really not sure if this is cause for celebration or not.

* * *

A/N Ga-nunk. I love Mello's reaction to "gamer" Review, please!


	4. Study Time

A/N I just realized Matt is based off myself a lot. Not what he says. What he thinks. Oops. Who knows how long this story'll be?

Disclaimer: why do i even bother? i own NOTHING! get it yet?

* * *

As always, the six week ranking exams will be easy. Every six weeks equals exam. Long and grueling, like Harry Potter exams. Except no Practicals. So maybe it's not like Harry Potter. WE all just go in a large room, and take the test. I just liked Harry Potter. But really. Exams are easy. I never study for them.

Mello though. Mello hasn't eaten in 4 days. He's only had one bottle of water in 4 days. He barely touched his chocolate. He hasn't slept in 3 days.

I'm sensing some deep hatred with anything other than first.

Well. He can be first all he wants. I just don't want him to die. I kinda like him after all.

I stood, and stretched, the music known to the world as ZELDA! was playing from the TV. I had been kicking some serious butt. Am I the only who thinks (*)Midna and Link should be together? I'm really not a LinkxZelda fan. "Mello, go eat something."

"No."

"Go eat something, dammit! If you don't eat, you will die. And never take your tests. And spend your days in Heaven thinking 'I should have listened to Matt. Maybe I wouldn't be dead. I wonder what would have happened if I took the tests? Why, I think I would have done _splendidly_. But I'll never know because I didn't listen to Matt!'" I nearly screamed in his face.

He blinked at me. On a more normal day, he'd have punched me in the face. Either he wasn't up to it, or he didn't want a sprained wrist hindering his studying abilities. "You're dramatic." He told me coldly.

"Nowhere as near as you are." I told him truthfully. He's just not so dramatic...now.

"I don't want to be first." He lied. "Just be the best I can be."

"Where does killing your self over test fit into this?"

"I'm not killing myself."

"Oh, yeah?" I taunted him, "Does studying too much automatically let you into Heaven?" He froze for a second, fingering his roasary. I've never seen him take it off. I've seen sleep with it. Does he shower with it too? Shit. Let's keep Mello and his showers out of this. Block that mental image.

"Matt-" he said warningly.

So what would happen if-" I grabbed his bar of chocolate of the desk - "I took this?" I retreated a few feet. Just in case. Never good to underestimate our poor Mello.

He held his hand out to me angrily. "Give it back!" He yelled.

I considered. "No." I told him flatly. He needs me to show him that this is unhealthy. He needs to stop studying! He's a parents dream. Wonder if he's ever failed _anything_?

He stood and threw himself at me, intent on grabbing his chocolate. Or pulverizing me. Either one. I dodged out of the way,

Clearly, Mello was too tired to even walk straight, let alone catch me and his chocolate. Instead of quickly spinning to catch me and his precious chocolate bar, he just barely caught himself on the white wall with a hand. He'd be glaring in 3, 2, 1. Ah. Glare he did.

It's become almost comforting to see his glare on his face, because in the 3 weeks he's been at Wammy's, Mello wouldn't be seen any other way. He showers with that flare, I'm sure. Shit, again He even sleeps with that glare. Who does he glare at when he's asleep? Probably beating up his least favorite people. I really hope I'm not on the list.

Mello launched himself off the wall, giving him some speed but not that much energy, because he staggered around for a little bit then tripped on the leg of the chair and hit his head on the corner of the desk.

Damn. I caught him - he's way skinnier than me even if he's a tiny bit taller - anyway, I caught him. I pulled him over to his bed, and hefted him up. He's heavy for a skinny guy. Or maybe I'm abnormally out of shape. Nah, that's not it. I'm pretty fit.

Shit, I seriously need to stop rambling. I'll never go anywhere with a mind that wanders off so easily. But it's not like I want to go anywhere. I'm a lazy-ass genius.

Mello was either sleeping or knocked out, so I muted my game and continued playing.

Life is so not easy when Mello's around.

Especially when he wakes up.

He's really girly-looking when he wakes up. Despite the loose black clothes, his hair is just so...feminine. Brilliant, Crayola yellow blonde. And his face. If he glares when he's sleeping, then I like his face just after he wakes up. It's softer, less harsh. And his eyes are feminine too. Heh. Mello's a girl.

He rapped me on the head, like he knew what I was saying. Note to self: Mello equals mind reader.

Or not. He immidiantly pulled his glare onto his feminine face. "Why did you do that?" He yelped at me, already pounding his fists into my flesh. "Why? Why? WHY!?" his voice reached hysteria. "Why?!" Soon he'd be at a decibel only bats could hear.

"Ow. Mello! Stop that! You needed to sleep." I said meekly, shielding my face with my arms. "Don't you feel better?" I begged.

He grabbed my striped shirt collar, pulling me really close. "I do feel better, but I need to study!" He screamed at me, comically distorting his face.

"Ew. Mello, you have morning breath."

He dropped me on my ass. I should really stop pissing him off. He's just so easily pissed off that it makes it fun. He'll call me a sadist again.

I handed him his chocolate bar. "The tests are in 30 minutes, Mells. Eat up."

I don't think it's possible to describe with words the beating I got after I uttered those words. At least he didn't beat me up because I gave him a nickname.

* * *

A/N (*) For you gamers out there, you'll know who they are. Midna, Zelda and Link are the main characters of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. I'm a Link fan. LINK! wootwoot


	5. Smoking

A/N I'm stuckish. STUCK! Stuck like a pig in mud!

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, would Matt have died? NO! OF COURSE NO! My MATTY-KINS!~~!~

* * *

Mello scribbled furiously away at his test. It's alphabetical by first name, so I'm in the middle and Mello is right behind me. I can hear his pen on the paper. And his glare. I hope the paper doesn't burn from him staring at it so much.

Me?

I'm almost done. It was easy enough again this year. I'm sure I'll snag a high spot. First. Maybe second, if Mello passes me. I almost hope he does.

I stood up, passed my test to the teacher. I'm always the first one done, and as I cross the room to leave the testing area, I can feel people glancing at me. Staring. Glaring. Burning holes into my back.

Eek.

I head up to the room - god forbid I would go _outside _- and locked the door the second I arrived. I was the only one in the dorm area, since everyone else was testing, so I figured I could sneak a smoke. I pulled the pack of cigarettes and lighter out of my nightstand drawer - not the most creative place to keep them, I know, but no one would ever suspect that I, _Matt_, would smoke - and lit up. I'm so skilled at disabling the smoke detector, I can light up and the device won't realize until it's dead.

Not the best skill to have, I know. I'm going to be a con artist in a few years.

Mello burst into the room, panicked, an hour or so later. "Matt!" He yelled. He has a comically twisted face again. He stared at me, lounging on my bed.

I hastily stopped laughing at him, I was in danger of swallowing my cigarette. "What?" I asked,

He's glaring at me again. "You-! Smoking! Cigarette-" he stuttered.

"I told you I was a smoker." I said.

"When?" He screeched.

"Three weeks ago?" I hazarded. "Remember?"

_"I was...thinking about Japan."_

_"What the hell is in Japan?"_

_"Japanese school girls. Tea. Kimonos. Trains. Video games. Amazing video games. Anime conventions. Pokemon. That place where I got my goggles. That place where I got my Zelda t-shirt."_

_"You're a...gamer?"_

_"A gamer, and a person, and a Wammy's child, and a boy, and a smoker, and a bored, bored, bored child."_

Mello blinked. "I cannot allow you to smoke!"

"Why not?"

"It's unhealthy! And gross! It causes cancer!" He's reaching hysteria right about now.

"Scratch unhealthy: you eat ten bars a chocolate per hour. You cannot preach about being healthy." I told him, pointing my cigerette at him.

He waved the smoke away. "I don't want to die from second hand smoke!"

"I'll smoke when you're not in the room then."

"No!"

I stood up, throughly annoyed now. "Look," I snapped at him, "I will smoke with our without your fucking permission! You don't care about the damn smoke, or you'd have noticed over these past weeks! I've been smoking this whole time! You just want to be in charge!"

Quick as a whip, Mello snatched the cigerette from my hands and tossed it out the window. He smirked triumphantly, just as his prized chocolate bar went sailing through the window and down two floors to the grassy ground.

He was so going to regret that. I was so going to regret that. Fuck.

I think Mello was in shock. "why-why would...you- why?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What did you expect me to do?"

Wrong answer, I though mutely, as Mello began to pulverize me. I kicked his stomach and while he was gasping, I shoved him out the door . Which I promptly locked. I could hear him whamming on it, a string of curses ripping from his mouth.

"Oops." I called through the door, "Did I lock you out? Sorry." I laid down on my bed, lit a scened cigarette, and turned the volume up on my ipod, completely ignoring Mello. Eventually, his yelling stopped, and I stubbed my cigarette out and hid the pack. Mello might go to Roger, after all. I opened the window a crack, and after the air was clean enough, enabled the smoke alarm again.

With skill, I might add.

When I opened the door to head down to dinner, Mello fell into the room. After glancing at him, I noticed he was asleep. So that's why he stopped yelling. He'd fallen asleep leaning aginst the door.

What an idiot.

I almost drew the usual mustache on his face. Karma and all that. But I didn't.

I gently woke him up. "Mell-" he was faking sleep now. "The ranks are up." I told him, knowing that would work. It did.

Mello sat up immediately , and if i hadn't stepped back he'd have hit my forehead with his cranium. "Let's go!" He yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. "Go, go, go, go, go!"

He pulled me around corners, and into a wall twice in his enthusiasm to get to the rankings. I wrenched my hand out of his iron grip and flexed it to make sure it was still working while Mello studied the list. He started from the top and squealed.

No, I'm not kidding. Squealed.

Apparently, Mello was first in class ranks. He deserved it. I was second, and I didn't deserve it, nor did I want it. I hadn't wanted or deserved first either.

Well, this worked out just fine in my favor.

* * *

A/N Give me some ideas if you review, please! since i'm all stuckish like a pig in mud.


	6. Near

A/N what is this? have i brought in Near? WHY YES! I have! remember that Matt and Mello are around 14 years old, and Near would be a year or so younger, age 13. I calculated once how old they'd all be, but this is somewhat accurate.

Disclaimer: If I don't put this disclaimer, it's like looking only one way on a one-way street. It'll be safe, but I can't shake the feeling I might get run over.

* * *

It's been 6 months since Mello topped the ranks, and 6 months and 3 weeks since he arrived. I think.

After I locked him out and threw his chocolate out the window, he hadn't stopped me from smoking, even though he knew I lit up whenever he left the room. He learned that throwing my cigarettes will result in huge amounts of Matt anger.

I don't even think Mello knows that he shoved me down a rank. He only checks spot one and he always see's his name there, so why bother checking anyone else? I think that's how his mentality goes. He only knows his rank, and thats it.

He kept his rank marvelously. Until Near came.

Near must be pretty smart, even for a Wammy's kid. Even the way he talks. The way he acts. The way he figures everything out, instead of just waiting, or letting it flow.

I like him enough.

Mello doesn't, though. He's used to being number one student, and then the albino kid came, and showed him up. Maybe he deserves it. Maybe not. Either way, Near's been beat up 3 times in one week, and Mello's been removed from chocolate.

I've done nothing but watch the entertainment. Better than a soap opera.

Mello stood up over me menacingly, covering me in shadows. "Don't you dare stop me from studying this time, Matt! I need to beat the damn fucker Near in ranks, and that will not happen if you stop me!"

Frankly, ever since Mello threw my cigerettes out, I haven't bothered him. Let him work his little heart out. He hasn't collapsed from studying yet, but I've no doubt that this time he will. I will laugh when he passes out during the test.

Haha.

Or, ya know. Maybe I'll stop and help him.

DXXXD

Mello paced the floor. The carpet's become a little worn from his constant pacing, but hey. Doesn't bother me.

The reason Mello is pacing? We just took the ranking exams. I was still the first person to leave, but Mello was last this time, checking, and checking, and rechecking his answers over and over again.

Heh. So even Mello worries.

I'm almost scared to be in the same room with him after he learns the ranks. If Near wins Mello will kill me, since I don't care as long as it's not fatal. Near complains a _lot_. Or maybe Mello just beats him up too much.

I heard the bell that Mello was waiting for. The bell means students can go see their ranks on the newly put up list.

Mello stopped, and ran out the door, which was, thankfully, open, otherwise he might have ran through it. I walked leisurely, thumbs working the buttons on my GameBoy while following Mello's storming.

I was almost 2 yards away when I heard him shriek. He was screaming like - no worse than - a banshee. Fuck.

"Why!" He screeched, "Why, why, why! The fucker! I'll kill him!" Mello blew past me, running so quickly up the stairs that my hair ruffled, like a breeze had gone by. Storm Mello. No. Hurricane Mello.

I saved my game while running behind him. He's probably going to kill Near at all costs. Can't have that.

All the kids I've past are shocked. Apparently, Mello even took a swing at them. The rest of the kids are peering out of their rooms, and as Mello gets close, they shut the door and lock it.

Smart people. I wish I didn't have to follow Mello.

I lost sight of him for a second while he veered into Near's room, and in that short second there was a cry of pain. I quickened my steps to a run, and turned left into Near's room to see Mello completely out-of-control.

Double Fuck.

* * *

A/N Oh, what is that? A cliffhanger? maybe....no killing me!


	7. Emotions

A/N Ow. I ish sunburned. I went swimming. This is spring break, so I might post faster. And I know, this chaptertook a little longer, and it's not that long either...What a fail I am.

Disclaimer: hey look over there! it's another manga I don't own!

* * *

Mello whirled around, throwing anything in sight at the albino cowering in front of him. He's working himself up into a storm that'll kill the whole Northern Hemisphere, like in that movie, _The Day After Tomorrow_(*).

Near hid his curly white head in his arms, protecting himself as best he could. Mello threw one more toy robot, which hit its target - Near's white head - easily, and he's still howling at the top of his lungs. I'm not even sure what he's saying, it's a mumble of, "Cntbatmeyoufisrt! WhyikillhatefirstLwhy!"

So he's mad.

Mello stood there panting for a second while Near raised his head slowly. "Mello, I-" He managed to stutter out before Mello lunged at him, punching every square inch of him, banging him on the head, driving his elbow into Near's stomach. For a second, I stood there, trasfixed. There's something strangely artistic about the way Mello fights. Like a dance. And- _wait_. Near = dying in corner while I stand here. Shit.

I leapt into action, both pushing Mello back with a hand and covering Near up. Near was frail. I could handle Mello's blows, I could protect someone. Just like I couldn't protect my sister from my mother. And my mother from my father. I could do this.

Mello hasn't even really noticed that the person he's raining blows on is a redhead, then all off a sudden, he just-stopped.

"...m...m...Matt-" he stuttered, falling back a few steps. At first he seemed shocked, then his face hardened. Something feral showed in his eyes. For the first time, I was truly..._afraid _of this person, who gave no thought to beating me.

He started hitting me again, now screeching at me too. "Why, Matt?" Well, at least he's yelling comprehensively at me, so I know what I did. My arms were already beginning to sting, and I had no doubt that they'd began to bleed right through my striped sleeves soon enough. "How could you side with Near?"

"I'm not siding with Near!" I shouted at him, "But you'd beat him to a bloody pulp! He's a person too, Mello! He's trying just as hard as you are to be number one!" I'm not even sure what I'm shouting, but I hope it works. "He has feelings just like YOU DO!" I thundered at the blonde boy in front of me.

Mello stopped, eyes wide. "What?" He asked me. At least I got through to him. I don't think Near having feelings ever occurred to him. It never really occurred to me, either, until I shouted it out just now.

"He has feelings like you, Mello." I said, calmer now. "If you're mad he beat you, maybe he's mad that you beat him. He's just able to not show that! To be civilized! No one will want you for a detective if you can't control your temper and handle people! You are the worse type of person I know!" Ok, I'm so not calm.

Near's crying behind me, and Mello's looking like he might start as he turned and fled from the room. I glanced at my sleeves, which are tinged pink from my blood, and then at Near, who's normally immaculate white pajamas have vibrant red spots on them. His nose looks broken. Near and I might be hurt physically, but Mello is hurt mentally. Or, emotionally. Either one.

Just Mello's hurt.

* * *

A/N (*) a movie where everyone dies because of these massive storms that cover the Northern Hemisphere. Really good! WATCH IT!

The next chapter might be Mello's POV. I want his little imput in there, but it's easier for me to write Matt than Mello, so it might not be all that good...review and tell me if you want a Mello POV chapter!


	8. First

A/N I decided not to do a Mello POV chapter...sorry.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Just believe it.

* * *

I followed Mello's rampage into our room, where he instantly pushed me back out into the hallway. "Get the fuck outta here," he snarled, slamming the door in my face. I could hear the audible click of the lock.

Time to find a bobby pin. Inspection of my jeans pocket revealed a bobby pin I could use to unlocked the door. I leaned close to the lock, only to find the door swinging out.

BAM!

"You could have at least warned me before slamming the door into my face!" I told Mello, who was standing above me menacingly, "That hurt!" I rubbed my face, where the door had hit me.

"You're the one picking the lock!" He told me, kicking the door frame angrily.

"You're the one who locked me out!" I told him, poking my very red cheek. Oh, man, that hurt like fuck!

"I didn't want you to come in!" Mello screeched at me, glaring down at me.

"It's my room too!" I stood up, and pushed by him, into my room, managing not to trip over any game wires, which is a real accomplishment for me. "I know you're upset about being beaten out of first place in the ranking exams, but if I can get over it, than so can you!"

Mello turned to look at me, blond hair swinging around his face and into his mouth. "Say that again!" He demanded, spitting his long hair out of his face, his blue eyes huge. He has nice eyes.

"Get over it?" I asked him. I knew he'd heard, and I wasn't sure why he wanted to hear me give him words of annoyance again.

"No, no, no, no, the other part!" He shrieked, "The other part!"

"Calm down!" I told him, scared for his mood swings, "I said, if I can get over not being first, then you can too."

"What are you saying, Matt? You too much of an idiot to have ever been first!"

Ouch. That was a low blow. I mean, I didn't really mind, but it was still a low blow. "You wanna check the board?" I asked him, "It doesn't lie. Before you came I was first."

Mello sagged against the wall. "Then you know how I feel. So why did you stop me?"

"I don't know how you feel. I was first without even trying."

"You're an idiot, Matt."

"You've made that clear." I told him, "Mells, look. I'm sorry that you're not first anymore, but the things is-the rankings can change. They change! You can beat Near!"

I really regret saying that too him. Even if he felt bad and all, it's only encouraged him to A) beat Near up and B) study way too much, even more.

* * *

A/N This chapter sucked. I didn't like it very much. It might be a while on the next update...


	9. Walls

A/N Again, I ish stuck. I'm back in school, so my updates will take longer.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Just believe it.

* * *

I can count on one hand all the times that Mello' seriously beat me up, like he tried to do to Near that first time. One hand. But of course, Near himself get's beat up every 20 seconds.

Mello is mad, again. He's just come storming into our room, stomping loudly, changing loudly, breathing loudly.

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't have any chocolate!" He said, enraged.

I was sort of nervous on asking why, since Mello is bound to throw a temper tantrum if he tells me anything, but... "Why?"

"That stupid Near went and taunted me, so I broke his arm!"

"You...broke his arm?" I said, lighting up, while balancing on a chair back and the nightstand to disable the smoke alarm. That's helpful. I'd just finished killing it when Mello kicked the chair leg, causing me to wobble dangerously. "Shit!" I yelped, "You almost made me swallow my cigarette!"

"Don't smoke in the room!"

"Don't stay in the room." I retorted, "I'm more than happy to kick you out." I jumped down from the chair back, bare feet making, a dull thud on the wood.

Mello leaned close to me. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you, Matty?" He purred.

I leaned back. "Yes." I turned away and grabbed my game boy, if only to hide my slight blush. When I turned back, Mello was still there, smiling deviously.

"Your smile creeps me out," I told him bluntly.

He stopped smiling. "I hate you!"

"I love you too, Mells." I joked, patting his head. He and I both grow in random spurts, so right now, I'm actually taller than him by 3 inches. Haha.

"Don't call me Mells."

"But it's alright for you to call me Matty?" I pointed out. No way was I taking orders.

He considered. "You don't mind being called Matty, do you?"

"Well," I said, stubbing my cigarette out, "Not really."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Why do I try to argue with you, Mello?" I asked, "It's like arguing with a rock. You mind only focuses on one thing when we argue. So why do I bother?" I turned on my game, loading Mario.

"Because you're an idiot!"

"Call me the King of dumbasses, then." I moped sarcastically, "Shit, almost got incinerated..."

"Hey, Dumbass King. It's dinner time."

"I'm not hungry."

"Weren't you the one who told me that I'd be weak if I didn't eat?"

"No," I uttered, "I told you giving up eating for studying was an dumb-ass thing too do, and you'd be stronger if you ate. That has nothing to do with me. "

Mello jerked my wrist. "Come on, I'm dragging you in!" He yelled, pulling my through the door.

Fuck, carpet burn! "I don't wanna eat! No!" I yelled, tumbling down the stairs head over heels as Mello continued pulling me. I lay in a twisted mass as he dragged me into a wall. "Fuck you, Mello. Learn something about living things! They don't take kindly to being run into walls!"

"I ran you into a wall?" Mello asked, completely oblivious. He didn't even realize. Now _that's _a scary thought.

* * *

A/N I didn't like this chapter much either. what do you guys think?


	10. What the Fuck?

A/N I hate me. This took so, fucking long. I have no excuse, I didn't break my arm, no one was sick, I didn't go to the hospital, no one died, and school is over. I hate me.

Disclaimer: No own, otherwise I'd be rich.

* * *

"I ran you into a wall?" Mello asked.

"You didn't hear the thud that was my cranium meeting the wall?" I asked him, rolling my eyes at him. Shit, my arms were rubbed raw from the carpet. The carpet at Wammy's is mean, it's not soft-nice-to-meet-you carpet, it's fuck-I-hate-you carpet. "Aw, Mello, that fucking hurt, you asshole!"

I ignored Mello's offered hand and pushed myself off the floor, striding down the hallway. This time, Mello was taking my place and rushing after me, asking me questions. And I, in turn, was acting like him, ignoring him and pushing him away.

What a fucked up combo we are.

"Matt!" Mello screeched, grabbing my shoulder and twisting me around. "Listen to me!"

"Don't want to." I said stubbornly, opening the door to the lunchroom and standing in line. Something with whipped cream was at the counter, so I grabbed it and placed it on a tray. I grabbed some jell-o too. I actually don't know what else I grabbed. Something meaty.

"Matt, what happened to your arms?" The cook asked, meaning the red rash that near appeared on them.

"Mello happened." I said, as if this explained everything. And it did.

I think I finished my food in about two seconds. At the every least, I set a new record. Completely serious. And after that, I relished slamming the room door into poor Mello's face, laughing.

I think I'm having too much fun with this.

When Mello opened the door, his face was bright red. From embarrassment, anger, or the door, I dunno, but either way, I laughed. Rudely.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mello screamed, face turning purple. A really impressive shade of purple.

"I have a head-ache," I said calmly, "SO KEEP IT DOWN!"

"NO!" Now his face is a lovely puce color. Actually, ew. That's gross. It looks funny with his Crayola yellow hair.

"YES!" I screamed back, containing my laughter. Laughing equals getting beat up, because Mello thinks that when I laugh, I'm making fun of him. Which I totally am, by the way.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mello said, grabbing my shirt collor.

"Come on, Mello! You haven't even tried to apologize, just running after me yelling some pretty fucked up things! I get to be mad! I have a giant-ass headache, and you are throughly pissing me off!" I glared at Mello, who was just staring at me now. "Furthermore, why did you have to drag me anyways? I wasn't hungry, I didn't want to eat, and I was happy here! I shouldn't have to be pissed at you, because you shouldn't have-mmph!" I garbled, as Mello pulled me closer, "What are you-"

Mello pulled me extremely close, and I shifted, trying to get away from his icy stare as he said, "Shut the fuck up, Matt." And then...

Mello kissed me. He fucking kissed me.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

A/N review, please. i live for them. i'm not sure I liked this one either, but I felt it was going nowhere. Actually, I think I hate it. Maybe. God, I don't know!


	11. Love, I think

A/N this, once again, took forever, and I have no excuse. It took foreveeeer, forever, to write. I suck at writing this kind of thing, honestly. I'm not meant to write love scenes, dammit! (is this even really a love scene?) Oh, yeah. It'll probably suck a whole lot, since this story is dying to me. I'm only continuing cause there are people who are reading it, but honestly, I have no ideas for what comes next.

Disclaimer: ...man, I hate these words, but here they are... I DON'T OWN! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY.

* * *

"What the fuck?" I said, as Mello pulled away, still bright red. I backed away from him. What would you do if your best friend suddenly kissed you?

"Is that all you can say?" Mello scowled, his face turning even redder. "You wouldn't shut up so i..."

I gaped at him, my mouth opening and closing as I took this in. I snapped it closed when I realized I probably looked like a fish and resolved never to do that ever again. "What the fuck?" I asked once again before running out of the room.

I headed towards the library. No one was there, ever, since most people preferred to spend nice days out of doors, bad days in their rooms, and they liked to study in their rooms. Only the the old librarian was there, and if I walked by her office calmly, she'd never bother me.

Let's just say I have practice with hiding. A lot of practice.

I scurried to the very end and around the corner of the library, sitting back against the wall behind five rows of shelves. I stretched my legs out, and groaned.

I am so fucking confused.

Mello kissed me. That means he has to like me. But do I like him? Do I like him like that? Hell, I don't know. I took out my ipod, selecting a playlist, and shoving the earbuds into my ear. Music could help. Cause it's awesome like that.

Did I like Mello? Definitely, as a friend. As more than that? I banged my head against the wall, looking at the stormy sky through the windows.

Lately, I blushed when ever he got to close, for sure. It hadn't been that way when he first arrived, so I guess I like him a little bit, unconsciously?

Did I spend all my time with him? Yeah, pretty much. When I was rooming with Mic, I didn't speak at all. Mic had been just as talkative too. Even more so. And I never cared when Mic didn't eat and studied himself to death.

And I accidentally imagined Mello showering. Twice. And I was mad as hell when he ran me into a wall and didn't notice. More that I should have been, even.

Shit, I think I like him.

"Matt?"

Damn, he followed me. I jerked my headphones off and stared up at him, biting my lip and blushing a bit since yeah, I think I like him, and I _did _run away from him.

God, he's gorgeous.

Wow, I really do like him. I blinked at my quick revelation. Was this how it was supposed to feel? Was it a gradual thing, liking someone, or did it suddenly crop up, with a sudden realization?

Oh, who cares?

I scowled up at Mello, mad that he'd suddenly kissed me, forcing me to figure everything out. I hate Mello, even if I liked Mello. "Yeah?"

"Why did you run off?" His face had returned to it's normal color, and it wasn't it's yucky puce colored anymore.

"Mighta had something to do with the fact you kissed me."

"It hurt my feelings when you ran away." Mello said, turning slightly pink.

"Well, it hurt my head," I said, dying for a cigarette to clamp my lips around, but as this was a school/orphanage library... "My best friend suddenly kissing me! I needed time to figure _that _out."

Mello slid down the wall, sitting next to me. "What did you decide?"

"I'm not done deciding yet," I lied.

"Hurry up!"

I glared at him, he glared back. After a couple of second, he got nervous, and started tapping his hand on the floor, against the wall, starting licking his lips nervously, making clicking noises with his tongue.

"Shut up, Mello, or I'll shut you up." I warned.

Mello smiled tightly at me. "Just...hurry up and think, would you?"

"Oh, no..." I said, not realizing that I was very accidentally pissing him off, since I was still sort-of mad at him. "I can't do that."

"Just do it!"

"You're going to be kicked out of the library, Mells."

At the sound of his nickname, Mello relaxed. Er, somewhat. At least he stopped licking his lips and clicking his tongue. Maybe he'd thought things would be awkward between us now, since he kissed me. "Look, we can, uh, just pretend nothing even happened, just go back to normal." He stuttered, "Because, you don't like me like that, right? Ha, ha."

I raised an eyebrow. "God, Mells, you are a horrible actor. "

Tears filled his pale blue eyes. "Matt." He said, hiccuping a little and putting his hand to his face.

"Oh, shit," I said, leaning over. I hadn't meant to make him cry! I just wanted him to sweat it out a little bit."I'm sorry, Mells, I am so fucking sorry. I was just teasing you, I really do like you." I said quietly.

"You're lying." Mello sobbed, pushing me away with a surprisingly sharp elbow. He hiccuped again.

"The fuck? No, I'm not! I really do like you!" I said desperately, "I swear!" I leaned over him again, forcing his hands away from his face. "Mells, please." He continued to cry. Aw, shit, was he always so emotional?

"Mello, please." I said, leaning really close to him. "If you don't stop crying, then I can't kiss you."

Mello stared at me in shock. Maybe he actually started listening to me. "Wh-" he said, not managing to get the word out before I pressed my lips to his.

And I promise, this time I enjoyed it. His mouth on mine, hesitant at first, but quickly becoming more passionate and fiery, just like the Mello I knew. His strong arms wrapping around me, hands gripping my shoulders, pulling me closer.

God, was this amazing or what?

* * *

A/N I am considering making this the end, because honestly, I kinda liked where this headed, and this is a good time to stop. I mean, a personally good place. plus, I have no ideas about what next, except an idea for a sequel, I suppose. i dunno. so, folks, even if you don't read these notes, THIS COULD POSSIBLY BE THE END.

that was so dramatic. and it's probably not the end. but just wait. one day, you'll check and the status'll say _complete_. If this is the end, I will post another chapter to tell you. because you wouldn't ever know.


	12. Is this the End?

Here we go.

* * *

**THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER.

* * *

**

After a lot of consideration, I've decided that there will be more, that it was the last chapter, because I do not think I can go anywhere from this point. I have plans for a sort-of sequel that will use this fic as the background story, and it probably won't take long to put up the first chapter. Wait for it if you still love me. Wait even if you hate me, and just liked the story. Because I would hate me because I pretty much never ever update. It takes forever. I know. I promise to try and get better, but lookie, I'm off topic now.

Just in case you missed all that goodbye rant above...

* * *

**THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER.**


End file.
